The present invention relates to a gasket for sealing between two parts, more particularly a gasket especially designed to seal around a fluid passage.
When two parts having fluid passages therein are connected together, a gasket having an opening corresponding to the fluid passages is disposed between the two parts. Conventionally, the gasket is provided with a body having an opening, and a resilient layer mounted on the body around the opening thereof. When the gasket is positioned between the two parts and is tightened, the resilient layer receives sealing pressure to thereby seal between the two parts.
The conventional gasket is provided with one resilient layer on the body, which is formed on the body for 2-4 mm width and 50-100 micra thickness by a screen printing.
Since the conventional gasket includes only one resilient layer on the body, if the resilient layer receives heavy load, plastic deformation occurs on the resilient layer. If heavy load is applied repeatedly, the resilient layer is finally broken, so that the resilient layer can not provide adequate sealing pressure thereon.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a gasket which can seal properly around a fluid passage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gasket as stated above, which can seal efficiently for a long usage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gasket as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.